Clouded Thoughts
by MoonlightSkye
Summary: Persona 3. Out of all the things that Minato had expected to happen on this mission, what did happen was quite the opposite... Shonen-ai. AkihikoxMinato. One-shot.


**Paige: First Persona 3 fanfic! I'll try to make it non-OCC but you can tell me if I messed up certain characters… Also, I have yet to finish the game, I'm near the end of the game, after a bunch of plot twists and stuff (yeah, no spoilers there). This is when the protagonist (Minato) is fighting the fourth full moon stages. Anyway, this is just a twist to the game that I would have put in here because I love this couple and.. well... since I don't really care Yukari in any way shape or form... **

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, cussing, and maybe spoilers. (I'm not for sure about that last one though.)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: :3 I do not own the Persona games (though I have legally bought the 3rd**** one and I'm just about to get the fourth). ****SOME OF THE DIALOGUE IS TAKEN FROM THE GAME****. (just where the protagonist is fighting with himself, trying to get his brain to not give into the temptation, and maybe some of Fuuka's warnings... and I'm not really sure what else but yeah.)**

**Also I realize some of these have already been done. :P If there's already been one of this specific I'll at least try and mix it up a bit. XDD I'm not really sure, but as I was browsing earlier while in the middle of writing this and I found one… I was like. "Huh, at least it's a different couple than mine…"But yes. This is kind of cliche in a way because I bet there are tons of these on here. =_=ll I'm not really sure though.**

**I do not own Persona 3. It belongs to it's rightful owner. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Clouded Thoughts<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Yukari and Mitsuru-sempai, but in your condition I don't think it would be wise to send either of you out into battle…" Fuuka seemed as if she was struggling for words as she stared at the two sick girls sitting upright on the couch.<p>

"What! I-I'm not-" Yukari reached out to grab a tissue to sneeze into but failed, sneezing all over the four standing in front of her. Minato's nose scrunched up as he made sure none of the snot landed on him.

"She's right." Akihiko nodded, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

Perhaps it was for the best. Minato knew that if he did take either of them it would only be a bother for him. The day before he had taken the two for some last minute training but… the result turned out a bit worse than he really wanted and the two of them had caught a cold.

"But…" Mitsuru looked up at the Fuuka, and then her glance went to the three boys in front of her. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Come on, Mitsuru-sempai! We're not little kids anymore! Besides, we'll have Akihiko-sempai with us the whole time!" Junpei grinned, putting one arm over Akihiko's shoulder, though it was simply shrugged off seconds later.

There was a bit of a eerie silence that filled the air as Minato thought about what they were about to be doing. Tonight was a full moon, the fourth one since Minato arrived here to be exact. Without a full party it wasn't going to be easy by all means, but not impossible. Junpei and Akihiko were well equipped and trained fairly well. It was only a reassurance that they were going to win if one of girls would have been able to come… but Minato didn't want their condition to be worse than what it already was.

All of a sudden, Yukari stood up, her face had masked over her cold as she stared determinedly at Minato.

"I'm going. No matter what."

"No." Minato shook his head, a frown making it's way to his lips. "You're not going, that's final. Your sick, no reason to go out there and get yourself killed because you can't protect yourself." the words slipped from his lips before he realized how seemingly rude they must have sounded.

Yukari's face showed all the sadness that she must have been feeling. Though, Minato didn't really care, he was doing what was best for everyone her happiness wasn't his number one priority. The brunette sat back down, her gaze now fixed onto the floor.

"Let's go, we don't have all night…" Akihiko urged the two juniors out the door.

The walk over to Shirakawa Boulevard was fairly quiet. No one really had much on their minds to talk about. The three of them were very rarely alone together. Or when they _were_ they really didn't have much to talk about except girls, which the dark hour wasn't exactly the best time to get Junpei distracted.

"You know… Sometimes I feel like I'm a vampire." Junpei admitted when they were close to halfway there.

"That's… I really would ask but you know, I don't _want_ to find out what the hell your logic is." Minato shook his head, a smile creeping it's way onto his lips.

"Think about it… We're like the only ones out here during the Dark Hour and… well it's just so creepy…" Junpei's voice trailed off. "You know what I mean, right, Akihiko-sempai?"

Akihiko looked at Junpei for a moment before sighing. "No… my imagination isn't quite like yours…"

Akihiko and Minato were probably the only two that really did a lot together in SEES. One could probably call the two of them friends. Even Fuuka had managed to pick up on this little friendship thing the two of them had… since Minato wouldn't dare go to Tartarus without Akihiko. Other than not going to Tartarus without Akihiko, Minato frequently walked to school with him and spent several of his Sundays with the other boy.

Though Minato felt something more for Akihiko… something he doubted the other would ever feel the same though he wasn't quite sure what one would call it.

To put it simply, he didn't care for any of the girls here. They were all… well normal. He wanted something more than _them_. He wanted excitement. Which was something the girls at his school couldn't give him.

Minato knew he was what most would call 'normal… since he had never really been interested in girls in the first place. As long as he was happy with who he was with then it was okay. And… by hanging out with Akihiko he started to realize that he was just what he needed.

"Minato, we're here… Huh? Earth to Minato…?"

Junpei tapped on Minato's head which automatically snapped the blue haired boy thoughts back into reality.

"O-Oh…."

"You okay…?" Akihiko asked, his voice almost sounded slightly worried.

Minato rubbed the back of his neck as he all of a sudden feeling embarrassed, "Yeah… I'm fine. Let's go inside."

Junpei shoved open the door, causing to it to creak loudly. All was silent for a second… then Minato took a step into the hotel. It looked like a normal hotel… minus the whole cozy feeling, but that was most likely because of the Dark Hour.

"_Head to the 3__rd__ floor, I'm sensing a strong presence." _Fuuka's voice pierced into Minato's thoughts.

"On it."

The three rushed towards the stairs in a hurry. It was best to get there fast so that they could be sure that no one was harmed by the shadows that were bound to be wandering about.

Another flight of stairs were quickly covered by the three members of SEES and then up one more floor.

"Hm… what room do you suppose it's hiding in?" Junpei stroke his chin a contemplating look taking the place of where his usual smile would have been. "Do you think it's in a small room or the big one over there…?"

Akihiko sighed. "It would probably be in the big room, where it had more room to move about, wouldn't you say the same, Minato?"

Minato snapped out of his own thoughts. "Oh… sure."

"Okay!" Junpei fist pumped and headed over to the room that was located on the right side of the building, which was also the largest. Minato followed behind him and Akihiko brought up the rear.

"Whew… this is it. Are you ready guys?" Junpei asked, his hand on the doorknob.

Akihiko narrowed his eyes. "Quit joking around and open the door already."

Junpei frowned. "Okay, okay… geez." and then he pushed open the door.

That room held the monster that they had came here to destroy… and to put it simply it was gross to stare at. Which meant Minato would have no problem in hacking it to pieces.

The battle itself was simple. Akihiko used Zio magic while Junpei and Minato just worked on slashing it to pieces and healing when it was necessary. In a matter of minutes the shadow was gone, dead like the others.

"…that was way to easy. I was expecting something challenging." Junpei's shoulders became slumped.

"Well… we should get going…" Akihiko turned around, and gripped the doorknob tightly. Then the color drained from his face. "Guys… the door won't open."

"Huh?" Minato tilted his head to the side.

"What! Whaddya mean it won't open!" Junpei began to claw at his hair. "This would be _great _if I were in here with a girl but… two guys! No way! This is just my luck… the greatest opportunity to get laid and I'm here with you two… Damnit…"

Minato merely rolled his eyes and that's when Fuuka began to speak again.

"_I still sense another shadow in the room somewhere.. But I can't quite pinpoint it's location, you'll have to look around to find it." _

"So…" Minato sighed, "Now we're playing hide and sneak with a shadow? What a pain…"

The three commenced trying to find the shadow. Though Junpei was to busy jumping on the bed to be much of any help to anyone. Minato stared a the mirror on the wall for a minute then turned to the rest of the group.

"Do you think it's got something to do with this mirror?"

"Huh? Now that you mention it… it does look odd." Akihiko put a finger up to his chin as he inspected the wall.

"Do you really think so?" Junpei asked.

"…Hm…" Minato reached out to touch the mirror and instead of feeling the smooth surface of a mirror he was blinded by some sort of light… and then it just all went black.

* * *

><p>When Minato woke up he could hear the faint sounds of the water droplets hitting the floor. His head felt foggy and he couldn't quite remember what had just happened to him. A hand went combed through his blue hair.<p>

"What was I doing here…?"

He couldn't remember quite was it was but he knew it was something important.

All of a sudden there was a flash of light, causing Minato to quince and place his hand on his forehead.

"_I am the voice of your inner self… Enjoy the moment… That which cannot be felt is merely a dream… The dream is all we have." _

Minato shook his head. He wasn't sure what the strange voice was trying to tell him… all he knew was that he shouldn't give in. Something inside of him told him that. "No… that's not true."

"_The future is but a fantasy, memory a fabrication… Let your desire free you from your shackles… Such is my wish." _

"I… I can't give into you… no…" Minato gripped the sides of his head, shaking it back and forth.

"_Pleasure is what you truly want. You stand before the doorway of bliss. You cannot deny your instincts… Embrace your desire..." _

"No… I have to figure out why I'm suppose to be here… not right now…"

Minato stood up and suddenly his mind grew clearer and thoughts began to make sense. He was here to destroy a shadow… now he had to get reunited with Akihiko and Junpei-

All of sudden the water in the other room had stopped. Minato paused for a moment who was… in there? He couldn't remember past touching the mirror… he shook his head, was this all a dream? The door to the bathroom opened up and there stood Akihiko… in only a towel.

Minato had always found Akihiko attractive, there was no doubt about that. But seeing him in a towel was just to much for him.

"Aki-Akihiko? What are you-"

A unfamiliar look was in Akihiko's eyes, Minato couldn't quite see what it was though… was it… lust?

"Were you waiting for me to get out, baby?"

Minato's face was now covered in a crimson red blush. Akihiko was now standing just a foot away from Minato, a unusual smirk on his face. Had… Akihiko given in to his desires?

"Hm… you look so cute when you blush like that, Minato-kun." The senior wrapped his arms around Minato, resting his arms around Minato's neck. Then he began to lean in so that his lips were inches away from the blue haired boys. Akihiko pressed his lips against Minato's.

Akihiko's movements were confident and smooth… while Minato was just standing there like a stone wall. He wasn't sure how to react to it, whether he should try and snap Akihiko back into reality or enjoy the moment.

So he decided to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

He slowly started to kiss back, his movements still not certain. When Akihiko began to nip at his lower lip he moaned slightly, his mouth opened wide enough for Akihiko's tongue to slip inside of his mouth.

Their bodies became pressed together as the kiss began to grow deeper. Akihiko suddenly pulled back and panted for air.

"This is going to suck when I wake up… I'm not going to ever want to wake up…" Then he pressed his lips against Minato's once more.

The blush on Minato's face became more definite and his breaths became shallow. So Akihiko thought this was all a dream? And… by not wanting to wake up did that mean that he… lik-liked Minato?

Minato pushed slightly on Akihiko's chest, causing their lips to break apart.

"W-What did you mean… when you said you didn't want to wake up?" Minato panted in between breathes.

"I mean… I love you." Akihiko blushed and looked off to the side slightly.

"I-"

"_Hello? Can you both hear me?" _

_Damn it Fuuka. _Minato thought angrily. Why now? Of all times…

The shock became clear on Akihiko's face. That this wasn't a dream… and that he'd just made out with his friend…

"_The shadow was interfering with your thoughts… and Junpei and you two got separated. The enemy is still in the room that it was before. Regroup and please hurry there… did you hear me?" _

"Y-Yeah, we heard you…" Minato stuttered nervously.

"_Is something… wrong?" _

"No-No. Nothing happened. Why? Do you think something happened?" Akihiko questioned the poor girl.

"_O…okay?" _

After Fuuka's voice was gone Akihiko rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey… I… I'm really sorry… I-I mean it. I really shouldn't have done something like that…" then he blushed when he finally realized the closest thing to clothing he had on was the towel wrapped loosely around his waist. "Ah! I-I'll change now!"

Minato smiled brightly, leaning against the door that Akihiko had just went into to change.

"…Akihiko?"

"Huh?" the silverette called nervously.

"…You know I… um… I didn't dislike what you did and I… I love you to."

Then Minato heard the sound of things clattering to the ground, and he guessed that Akihiko had just knocked over something or another in the bathroom. Several seconds later, Akihiko stuck his head out of the door, a light pink staining his cheeks.

"Do you… really mean it?"

Minato leaned in to peck his cheek. "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Paige: I'm evil, yes I am. I was going to make an omake at the end where Junpei, Akihiko and Minato were all stuck in a room together until the dark hour ended but I decided that I'd go with this ending instead. xD Also I'm curious to how you all liked this story. :D I'm hoping you all liked it… I worked hard on it... but most was wrote when I'm drop dead tired so there's probably tons of mistakes but whatever. Anyway, thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
